Mercurial Tracker
The Mercurial Tracker (or simply Mercurian) is a Tracker Class dragon and one of the nine main-species appearing in The Planet Dragons. It is generally considered to be the fastest runner/flyer out of all dragons in space, but they are also fire-breathers like most dragons. General Information 'Appearance' Mercurial Trackers are small-sized and appear to be a combination of a rat, a bat, and a rabbit. They have a pale-colored furry muzzle, and a rough underbelly. They have long rat-like tails and slightly stubby limbs. Their ears are encircled by rings, and have pale innings, as well as dark edges. A Mercurian's wings are often tattered and have circular holes on them, which limits their ability to fly well. One of the dragon's most iconic features are the various crater-like spots scattered almost everywhere on its body, with the exception of its tail, chestplates, and muzzle. Their tails had a ball-shaped rattle, which was later removed in the 2015-update. 'Abilities' Sonic Speed & Stamina Mercurians are best known for their great speed, as they are the fastest dragons on both land and air. In fact, they leave out a trail of flames as they zoom from one area to another. They are slower when in flight, but are still faster than any being in the dragon world. The Speed Demon rivals the Mercurial Tracker's speed, only being slightly slower. Mercurians naturally have the greatest stamina out of all the dragons, so they can keep-up running & flying at full speed without wearing-out easily. Global Radar & Sense of Smell The Mercurial Tracker uses its ears as radars, which can track targets from miles away. This ability also to prevent the dragon from crashing into anything while speeding. In addition, Mercurians have an acute sense of smell to lock on their prey, without losing it. Fire/Ice Breath Not only they can run & fly at such incredible speeds, but their main offensive abilities are breathing a special kind of fire that changes drastically in temperature directly after sunset. During the day, a Mercurial Tracker normally can shoot regular fire that can reach nearly 860 degrees (though not hot enough to reach the temperature of a Venusian Dragoness's fire). However at night, its fire functions very differently; it shoots freezing balls of ice instead of toasting-hot fireballs. These projectiles immediately drop down to a temperature of -380 degrees (Fahrenheit). Weaknesses Speed Trap While this dragon may be impossible to outrun by normal means, the Mercurial Tracker is considered predictable by people who set-up 'speed traps'; throwing nets that can easily catch these dragons while running or flying. Generations ago, humans often captured Mercurians using speed traps to their advantage, because it would apparently take a while for such a small species to break through a net made with iron-mesh. Reaction Time Mishaps Even with useful tracking senses, the Mercurial Tracker could still crash into things without reacting quick enough, or simply not paying attention to their surroundings. Season 1 episode Case of the Frostbitten Town for instance, had Mercury nearly hit a giant iceberg while flying at high speeds. 'Behavior & Taming' Typically excitable, playful and easy-going, the Mercurial Tracker is very dog-like in behavior. They are extremely expressive; having their ears in certain positions, depending on their mood. Usually the dragon would appear happy & submissive when its ears are jerked upright, though they also positioned low on their backs when worried or angered. The most ideal way of taming a Mercurian is to let it fetch an object, such as a stick or a dog-bone. Due to them being slightly dimwitted from their playfulness, they are known to somewhat fall for tricks like fake-throwing, or get jumpy when it comes to teasing. Even with these results, Mercurians would likely develop a bond with those they trust. These dragons will also behave in a protective manner if necessary, as they know well of their abilities. Official Descriptions 'Development Bio' "One of the most agile and fastest of the dragons in our world is the Mercurial Tracker. Because of its small size & unpredictable speed, these dragons are considerably hard to catch, and would take a skilled person or two to capture one with ease. Trackers seem weak when alone, but when they are aggressive, even the quickest or strongest of humans doesn't stand...a chance."'' '' 'Book of Solar System Dragons (1st Original Book)' "The Mercurial Tracker is the fastest Solar System dragon we've found. With a radar-gun, it is said to go up to 978.5 miles-per-hour. ''" 'Book of Dragons 2.0' "''Mercurial Trackers love to play because of their energetic nature. They are the fastest dragon known in space, and almost impossible to outrun. Even when they are flying, these dragons can still soar at extremely-high velocities." 'Book of 3.0' Coming Soon 'Creator's Description' "He's the springy, hyper-active 'kiddo' in the dragon world. Very, very fast. He gets a quite jumpy, and can track anything nearby. Soft features like tiny brown scales and small spines make it somewhat like the Earth Terran, but just smaller in size." Gallery Tracker Class.png|The Mercurial Tracker is classified in the Tracker Class Mercury2017.jpg|Mercury Mercury Egg.jpg|Mercurial Tracker egg Baby Mercury.jpg|Baby Mercurial Tracker Mercurial Tracker Base.jpg|Base model (without fur) Trivia * The Mercurial Tracker is the symbol of the Tracker Class. *The Mercurian is the fastest out of all the dragon-species, with the Speed Demon being the second fastest, the Earth Terran being the third, and fourth being the Plutonian Puppet. *A Mercurian bonding with a trusted individual is likely reminiscent of a dog's relationship with its owner. *The Mercurial Tracker was once said in the first original Book of Dragons to go up to 978.5 miles per hour. However, this is false because the dragon wasn't intended to break the sound barrier on Earth. Thus, its top speed has been reduced to 98.75 mph, though this still makes it faster than any dragon. Category:Dragons Category:Tracker Class Category:Dragon Species